Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional ceiling fan includes a frame 20 to be fixedly connected to the ceiling 70 by bolts 40 and a motor 10 is connected to the frame 20. A motor casing 30 is mounted to the motor 10 and connected to the frame 20. The frame 20 has an upward flange 90 through which a plurality of holes 60 are defined. The motor casing 30 has a plurality of apertures 50 defined in the wall thereof so that when connecting the motor casing 30 to the frame 20, the assembler has to lift the motor casing 30 and aligns the apertures 50 in the motor casing 30 with the holes 60 in the flange 90 of the frame 90 so that the assembler can insert the bolts 400 through the apertures 50 and the holes 60. However, the assembler has to pay a hard effort to maintain the motor casing 30 in the air to align the apertures 50 and the holes 60. Furthermore, there is a narrow space between the ceiling 70 and the frame 20 so that it is difficult for the assembler to tighten the bolts 400.
The present invention intends to provide a frame and a motor casing wherein the motor casing is easily and quickly connected to the frame so that the assembler does not need to hold the motor casing in the air. This allows the assembling time to be reduced and the assembling work is simplified.